Talk:Hellhound/@comment-29650487-20160816033210
Hmmm, how about a What Would You Do? Well, here you go. Enjoy. So, you are part of a very strong and technologicaly advanced empire called Bolshevon,and they are much more developed than the order or any other faction of your time, considering that Bolshevon has combat walkers, airships, armored track laying vehicles, and other steam-powered weapons of war. Today, you have been assigned on raiding a Order Fortress with the new expiremental BTW-1 one-man steam-turbine medium walker. (the hull of BTW-1 has an acutely angled pike nose with two medium sized smokestacks on the back, and can walk rather fast. Also, the weapon is mounted in a small round turret on top and is a new Breach-loaded "Lobber", a HE shell launching 152 mm gun, a very deadly weapon, along with a Coaxially mounted 20 mm chain gun.) Once you are given your orders, you march towards the Fortress at 35 knots per hour. You reach your rendezvous point, and fire one massive shell against the enemie's gates, tumbling most of the front of the wall down to the ground in small bits. Charging in now at 50 knots per hour, your trample a few soldiers and fire the Chaingun, splattering blood and guts around the floor of the fortress. Suddenly, you here a massive *CLANG* on the front of the hull. A Ballista shot just penetrated the left turret armor, destroying the Radio Device, but stops right after. You counter-fire, sending the ballista and the rest of what's left of the walls down. After a massive slaughter of enemies, you secure the Fortress, and are about the head back, when you realize that an entire army, hell-bent on capturing BTW-1, is marching foward. Instead of fighting, you run south, directly north of the direction you need to go to head back to the Mobile City. After about 3-8 hours, you reach a town, and decide to hide BTW-1 in a old barn, shutting it off after putting it where you can run off easily without getting a scratch. After that, you head towards the Town. Your first stop:The Market. You realize that it is a heavily-mamono controlled town. Mamono left and right, in the shops, in the blacksmith, everywhere. Even though Bolshevon hates the Order, if any Mamono get in there way to stop them, It's a mere pull of the trigger. Many of them look at you strangely, And then you realize why: You are still in your Imperial Sergeant Uniform, a crisp white Commander's hat and jacket with a Golden Eagle glinting on front left-side and golden buttons, along with your Combat Rifle on your back. You decide to merely walk through the small crowds and head to the saloon called 'Marie's Saloon" instead, in look of any other Bolshevons or someone that knows where one of the Iron Path's are, the path of the Mobile City you live in; Sevastok. Once in the bar, you realize that there are no men inside of here, only mamono, mainly Hellhounds and Minotaurs. A majority of them look at you lustfully, while the others merely drink. You sit down at the desk, and ask the bartender; a Hellhound herself; for what they have to drink. She then says:"Oh, it's just hard brewed ale and love, mister......" In a rather peculiar tone. Since you grew up training for a war in the Mobile City Sevastok, you don't know if she is either flirting with you or wanting some sort of currency, whatever civilians use outside Mobile Cities. You decide just to have an ale, and put on a gold Imperial Coin. Once she sees the coin, she says: "Hmm? What kind of coin is this" You reply saying: A Imperial 50 Rouble Coin, m'lady. She follows with: "Hmmm... Well, I guess this will do." After drinking a small drink, you head out to the blacksmith,which was named "Beth's Blacksmith", and politely knock on the door, still feeling the prying eyes of curious mamono and there husband's look at your uniform. The Door opens up, and a very tall Hellhound woman steps out. She looks at you hungrily, and says: "Why Hello, cutie... What do you need?" You answer with: Do you have any Steel Sheets? I need it for... something. She replies with: "Oh? So you are one of those Bolshevons, eh? Well, come with me....." You decide to follow her inside to her shop, and she shows you the metal sheets. You decide to buy two of them to cover the hole in the side of the turret. You hand her a 100 Rouble Coin, and are on your way again. Once at the barn, You start repairing the turret, when You realize that something is moving in the fields behind you. You run towards the BTW-1's foot, when suddenly, a Hellhound pounces on you. She appears to be the bar tender, having followed you to the walker and wanting you as a "Prize". But suddenly, out of nowhere, a second Hellhound pounces on her, sending her and the taller hellhound; Now you realize it's the blacksmith; into a pile of hay. They both begin bickering, telling the other to "back off" from their future Husband. You also hear the word "Sister" shortly after: having now known they are sisters. What do you do?